Rick And Kate ON TWITTER
by zashaxander
Summary: How often have you made friends online? Well, what if that was how Rick and Kate met? Just a oneshot, I hope you like it. As always, please review - and if you haven't already, please read my other story - If we had done it differently - and also 'Another New Start'. xox


_**So I saw this part in another fanfic, about Kate and Rick posting pictures of themselves on facebook when they were in high school, and it gave me an idea. I have met so many people on twitter – what if Kate met Rick on twitter? **_

Rick slammed the door of his room, plonked himself down at his desk, and opened his laptop. He was sick or everything – sick of being dragged around by his eccentric mother (who of course, he loved very dearly) from place to place because of her career, sick of new schools, sick of not knowing who his father was...He signed into twitter to see if there were any updates on his favourite TV show, Phoenix. It was about a guy who had faked his own death to start a new life fighting crime instead of participating in it – but things were getting complicated because he was going to have to tell the girl he liked the truth.

For his icon, he had a picture of Phoenix, and his tag was 'OutOfTheAshes' – but his name was just 'Rick' – he didn't believe in hiding it. He checked his interactions - a new follower – her tag was 'Burning_Bright', and the name was just 'Vera Rose' – which was the name of the girl Phoenix liked. Vera was her icon too. He was saying 'her' – there was nothing to say she wasn't a guy. He clicked on her name to read her bio.

_From __the ashes a__ fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renenwed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king. _

So she was a Lord of the Rings fan too. Well, so was he. He checked her tweets, they seemed pretty funny, so he followed her back.

_ Burning_Bright thanks for the follow ;) nice to meet you. Lord of the Rings is almost as gd as Phoenix xP._

He chatted to some more people, and checked out another photo taken by the cameraman – but it was only of the camera. He sighed, and opened a document, to continue writing his fanfiction. He was also working on his own story – but he didn't want to throw his own characters out into the word just yet.

0-0-0-0-0

Kate checked her phone – it buzzed when someone followed her. Ah , it was the guy she'd followed that morning – 'Rick'. And he'd tweeted her too. She smiled, and typed an answer, cursing the touch keypad on her iPhone.

_ OutOfTheAshes ty for the follow back ;) and NO, Lord of the Rings is BETTER! :P _

She scanned his bio again while she waited to see if he would answer.

_Writer man who likes Phoenix, parties and freedom. I may make stuff up, but when I'm not writing – Vincit Omnia Veritas, baby ;)_

She had followed him for the latin – it was basically her mantra – she had been brought up to live her life by it. She was lost in thought when her phone buzzed again. It was Rick.

_ Burning_Bright I don't want to disagree with u, but ur living in the past :P also, shouldn't ur name be Arwen then?_

She laughed.

_ OutOfTheAshes Vera suits me better. And she has nicer ears._

The reply was almost immediate. Wow, he must be as bored as her.

_ Burning_Bright if you say so. How are you today – I guess not busy?_

_ OutOfTheAshes Nope, bored. It's not really day – it's evening – im in NY :P_

_ Burning_Bright Seriously? Me too – but I thought you might be British :P_

_ OutOfTheAshes If I were it'd still be night – or very early morning. But no, I'm all American. How are you?_

_ Burning_Bright Bored. Annoyed. But fine. I can't wait for summer to be over - Phoenix season 5!_

_ OutOfTheAshes Don't wish it away – the end of summer is the end of the vacation :'( _

_ Burning_Bright School/Work isn't so bad. At least you get to see people ;)_

_ OutOfTheAshes Yeah but... I prefer my online friends tbh – school is okay but no one knows Phoenix, or even Stana!_

_ Burning_Bright You must go to a weird school. And even my MOTHER knows who Stana Katic is – Vera Rose, the coolest undercover cop EVER! _

_ OutOfTheAshes haha really? My mom won't even try Phoenix – and she says I'm crazy and obsessive having Stana pics in my room xP_

_ Burning_Bright :P My mom attributes the ones I have to me being a teenage boy – I just choose the swimsuit ones and she suspects nothing ;)_

_ OutOfTheAshes I hope you're joking! No disrespecting Stana here, okay?_

_ Burning_Bright okay, okay, I was just kidding :P anyway, tell me you don't think Nathan Fillion's cute ;)_

_ OutOfTheAshes that's beside the point ;) and I'm glad you were joking – means I don't have to come over there and slap you!_

_ Burning_Bright No it's not. Do you have a picture of him in your room? And I'm disappointed – I'd have liked to meet you :P_

_ OutOfTheAshes yes but...only because he's cool. Meeting me is not worth enduring a slap :P_

_ Burning_Bright I'm sure it is x) Do you have whatsapp? _

_ OutOfTheAshes Yeah I just got it. I'll DM u my number ;)_

Kate smiled. He was really funny. She knew what people said about meeting people online and them not being who they said they were – but he seemed for real, and anyway, it wasn't like she was telling him her address. She checked the time – wow, 1am already. She pulled on her pyjamas and went to brush her teeth, leaving her phone on her bed. When she got back he had messaged her.

_Hey 'Vera', it's Rick. I'm 17, a guy, and a cool person- but I was thinking, how do I know you're not some creepy middle aged man? (I bet you just had the same thought about me – didn't you? :P) So I thought we could skype. My name's – add me?_

Kate laughed again. They were really similar. She replied.

_Hey Rick. My real name's no secret – it's Kate, and I'm also 17. Adding you on skype now – but be warned, I'm already in bed and I look terrible._

Rick's answer was immediate.

_Ditto – I've even taken my make up off ;)_

Kate opened her laptop and searched for him on skype, adding him straight away. She turned on her light so it wasn't all dark and creepy, and since he accepted her instantly, she video called him.

He looked 17. He was cute, too, not geeky like she had to admit she'd expected. He had dark, dishevelled hair, and was wearing a batman t-shirt. She smiled shyly, and sent him another whatsapp message.

_'fraid I can't talk – my parents are sleeping in the next room. But as you see, I'm no middle aged man. _

She gave him a thumbs up and made a silly face. He laughed.

"My mother is out – and probably heavily under the influence – so even if she comes in I doubt she'll notice if I'm talking."

0-0-0-0-0

Rick looked at Kate. She was really pretty – but not in a full-of-it way. She just looked cute. They didn't stay on skype for long – he thought she was worried about her parents hearing something. They carried on writing on whatsapp until about 4am though – but it was the holidays. Now they had started talking... there was just something about her. And she might be far away – but he knew she was his friend, and one day they would meet for real.

**_Hope you liked it ;) I will get back to the big one (If we had done it differently) now but I just wanted to get that idea out. If anyone else wants to continue it, you're welcome to - let me know though so I can see where you'd take it. I would do it but I don't have time...*Hugs and Loveballs* xox Z_**


End file.
